


Two and One (#302 Add)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They reached out for Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two and One (#302 Add)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to [A Quick Look](http://archiveofourown.org/works/226172).

Colby was already spooned behind Charlie and buried deep in him when they both reached out for Ian.

Ian was sure he’d never seen anything as beautiful as those two and didn’t want to sully it with his blood and ghosts. But still they reached out and drew him close.

Colby kissed him first, calming Ian and reassuring him, telling him he was safe.

Charlie kissed him next, a kiss full of warmth and caring.

Then they stripped his shirt from his body and held him close. “You can stop hiding now,” Colby whispered. “You can stop running now, too.”


End file.
